


Heated

by Edelwing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Cuddles, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Moaning, Mood Swings, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, Rutting, Sex Toys, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vibrators, Yuuri can't Russian, Yuuri takes the lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelwing/pseuds/Edelwing
Summary: If there's anything that Viktor disliked in this world, is to go trough a rut. Yuuri believes he can change that.





	1. It all began with a question

The warm, morning light filled the room and warmed the air. Yuuri turned around, still half asleep, in search for another body’s warmth. He pawed at the cold pillow and found nothing then groaned and squinted at the digital clock. It was a little after 8. _Of course Viktor would be awake by now._ Five more minutes and he would get up too.

His stomach growled. Forget the five minutes. He padded to the bathroom to wash himself and cover his skin with scent-blocking lotions. In reality, he didn't need to mask his status and to hide it away from Viktor, but truth be told, he did all this morning routine out of habit more than anything else.

He found Viktor on the couch, cuddled in a corner and scrolling on his phone. He was sipping absentmindedly on the coffee and then he turned to Yuuri and smiled. “Good morning, darling.”

Yuuri leaned in and pecked his lover on the lips. “Morning to you too. Anything interesting on the news?”

Viktor leaned into the touch. “Not really. They're going to open a new shoe store at the mall but that's about it.”

Yuuri chuckled and went to the kitchen to pour himself some milk coffee too, before returning to the couch. But when he sat down, Viktor growled.

It was a spine-chilling rumble in his throat, meaning “this is my territory.” However, Yuuri knew better than this. He knew Viktor meant him no harm and the growl was purely based on instinct, something that couldn't be controlled. Alphas were territorial, indeed, but only towards strangers. And Yuuri was no stranger to Viktor. Sure, they were both alphas and they bickered now and then, but that was to be expected. And their small fights always ended up curled up against one another, or with Viktor beating about the bushes so much that Yuuri couldn't help but laugh. Still, today Yuuri was in a mood of teasing and sat a couple of feets away from Viktor, pulled his own phone out of his pocket and dragged his feet underneath him, as if he was intimidated by the other one.

“How much are you going to ignore me?” Viktor asked, averting his eyes to Yuuri.

The other man smiled. “As long as you growl at me.” He placed his cup on the coffee table by their feet.

Viktor cleared his throat. “I wasn't.” Then he put his mug away too, because Yuri was inching closer.

There was a spark in his eyes, something that Viktor saw only when he skated to Eros, and his shoulders were tense, as if he was a predator about to pounce on his prey. Yuuri leaned closer and closer until his teeth were a breath away from Viktor’s neck. He lightly nibbled there before he sank his whole weight onto the warm body beneath him. He nuzzled at Viktor’s scent gland pulled him into a tight embrace. “I missed this…”

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “I know you did. Me too.”

It seemed as though it has been a lifetime since they spend a lazy moment like this. During the skating season they were either training or on their way to who knows where. Mornings were spent rushing to the ice rink and evenings were for eating and dozing off early. Now, when their feet were tangling and their scents mingling, was the moment Yuuri wished he lived every day. No competitions for the next months, no worries, just them.

Viktor shifted underneath him and sighed. “Yuuri, when was the last time you had a rut?”

“Last year,” he answered briefly. His rut had finished the day before Viktor appeared butt-naked in his family’s onsen. Perfect timing. Yuuri was a mess, disheveled beyond compare and Viktor was there to coach him. “I might have to rut next year as well, but we'll see about that. Why?”

Viktor’s voice was tiny, as if he was embarrassed to admit. “I have to have mine…”

Yuuri sat up and looked Viktor dead in the eyes. “Is there something wrong with it? You don't seem very happy about it.”

The other man covered his face with his palms and mumbled, “I hate ruts…”

Yuuri’s expression softened. “They're not the most pleasurable thing on this planet, I agree. Have you considered hiring an omega to spend them with you?” Yuuri’s ruts were never that aggressive and he always managed to go through them on his own and he found it worked wonders for him. He never needed to hire anyone, even though all the omegas you could hire for sharing ruts were disease-free, on suppressants and birth control, they weren't anything more than a living sex doll the rutting alpha could use.

Viktor snook his head. “I tried to share my rut with all secondary genders, but I didn't like it all that much. For the past years I went through this on my own, and that seemed to work out a little bit better.”

That baffled Yuuri. It was uncommon for an alpha to share his ruts with anything but an omega and Viktor sure was the first case Yuuri heard of.

Viktor traced his fingers over Yuuri’s arms and shoulders, gently pulling him to his chest again and nuzzling at his hair.

“Should we look for a hotel for you then?” Yuuri mumbled, his cheek buried in Viktor’s blouse.

“Actually, I'd like to do it here…” Viktor gulped, then whispered. “...with you…” His cheeks went bright pink from his dumb request. “Well, uhm, I mean, if you want too.”

Yuuri had to sit back up and eye Viktor. He saw the sincerity scattered across his face, from the slight burst of colour on his cheeks, to the tiny worrying of his eyes. Then Yuuri in smiled. “I'd be thrilled to.”

Viktor couldn't believe his ears for a moment. “Doesn't it seem strange to you?”

“Not at all,” Yuuri cooed. “In fact, I think it's exciting.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor said with half of a mouth. Then he pulled his socks up. “Yuuri, I must warn you that I can get _very_ aggressive during ruts. I don't want to hurt you.” His fingertips were trembling over the skin of Yuuri’s jaw.

Yuuri grinned from ear to year. “That will be the last of your worries, Vitya. Now, shall we start preparing?”

Viktor closed his eyes and let out the happiest growl ever. “In a moment, darling, let's cuddle for a couple more minutes.”

* * *

Their coffees were already cool when they finally managed to detangle themselves and get up from the couch, and that was only because Viktor really, _really_ needed to eat something, otherwise he would implode. They prepared a salad in a large bowl and sat down to eat it together, also while running through the things they needed to get done.

“First and foremost, we have to get ourselves checked for STDs.” Viktor said and munched on a tomato.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Why? We're both clean.”

“I know, I know,” Viktor sighed. “But we have laws here. It’s mandatory for both partners to get checked before a heat or a rut.”

Yuuri smirked. “Oh, is that how it's done in Russia?”

Viktor scoffed and rolled his eyes. “We also need food and water. Proteins and sweets usually do the trick for me. We could go shopping tomorrow, I'm too lazy to change now and go out.” He chuckled and so did Yuuri.

“When are you going to be off suppressants?” Yuuri leaned his chin on his elbow.

“The day after we get our test results.”

“Should I expect a lot more aggressivity from you, then?” Yuuri half-joked.

“I'll try to hold back as much as I can.”

Then they looked each other in the eyes for a long time and they both understood that was was awaiting for them will be both a way to discover more about the other and themselves and the most exciting two weeks of their life.

* * *

It took three whole days before the STDs test results finally arrived. All of them negative, as if it was possible otherwise. The doctor eyes them in a weird way when Viktor said he's going to share his rut with another alpha. Namely, Yuuri. She just handed them an extra pamphlet about the importance of using lube, which seemed funny to Yuuri. Nevertheless, there was a spark of happiness in Viktor’s gaze when he got the results. It meant that they were one step closer and they had solid proof for it.

They went shopping right away and filled the cart with Viktor’s favourite candy and juice, gallons upon gallons of water and all sorts of protein bars. Then they went to the drug store to buy the biggest bottle of lube they could find. (Actually, make that two.)

That evening, Yuuri cooked pork cutlet bowls for both of them. They would burn the extra calories in the following days, anyway. “How long does it take for your body to wash away the suppressants?”

“About three to four days.” Viktor answered and took a bite from the juicy meat. “Vkusno!”

“Only?!” Yuuri turned to Viktor, a puzzled look in both of their faces. “It takes a week for me.”

“Mine are for athletes,” Viktor explained. “So I don't have to deal with that prowling phase for too long.”

Yuuri shrugged and sat down, hips bumping into each other. “Don't these have nasty side effects?”

“Some do, but not for me. I'm careful.”

Yuuri smiled and lowered his gaze. “Of course…” He sighed. “Listen, Vitya, it seems to me as though you want this rut to be over with as soon as possible. Care to explain why?”

Viktor’s fork hung in the air, midway to his mouth, then he lowered it. He spoke without looking at Yuuri. “Whenever I rut, I feel disgusting and sticky. I'm all sweaty and gross and I don't like that one bit. Besides, ruts are meant to be shared with a lover, and I…” he swallowed hard.

Yuuri ran his hand over Viktor’s thigh. “It's alright, I understand,” he murmured. “I can promise you, though, that you'll wish this rut will never end.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri with the corners of his eyes, little droplets of water forming there. A smile curled his lips up and a warm feeling embraced him, a happiness that couldn't be put into words.


	2. Take the Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Viktor's system to wash out the suppressants, he goes through a whole lot of mood swings. Here's a couple of them.

The first day off suppressants is the worst for most alphas, and Viktor is no exception. His body has to get used to the sudden rush of hormones. From the moment he opened his eyes - a couple of hours after his usual time of waking up, mind you - he needed a lot of coaxing from Yuuri to get out of bed and eat something. 

“Come on, Vitya,” Yuuri purred, nudging his lover to the edge of the bed. “Come and have coffee and breakfast with me.”

Viktor groaned, face stuffed into the pillow, and made no attempts to move. Yuuri sighed, then rolled over and padded alone to the kitchen. He knew, after all, that this would happen. It happened to him, and it happened to pretty much every alpha off suppressants. That constant buckling up and down of hormones, up and down, was as annoying as it was tiring for the first few days. As he said before, ruts aren’t exactly the most pleasurable thing in this world. He was expecting Viktor to be prone to a lot of mood swings during the following days. From fatigue to aggressiveness, clinginess and ignorance. He was prepared for all. 

While he was chopping some apples and bananas to pieces to prepare a fruit salad for him and Viktor, he heard doors squeaking to his left, and smiled. So Viktor was finally waking up. 

“Good morning, solnyshko,” Yuuri greeted Viktor when he appeared in the threshold and Viktor burst into giggles. “W-what’s so funny?” Yuuri stammered, his face turning a shade of faint pink. 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and nuzzled in his hair. “You butchered that word to hell and back, I never thought someone could pronounce it that way. It was cute.” He sighed contentedly and his smile could be heard in his tone. “Good morning,  _ solnyshko _ ,” he begun, the word rolling perfectly out of his lips, “you are one of a kind...”

Yuuri chuckled and leaned into Viktor’s touch, then whispered. “Look who’s talking. I made you some fruit salad.”

“I’m not hungry,” Viktor murmured and his mouth trailed down to Yuuri’s neck, placing light pecks there.

Yuuri shuddered, then tried to recollect himself. “You need to eat something.” He felt Viktor shaking his head slightly, and he knew he had to put his foot down. “ _ Viktor _ ,” he said sharply.

“ _ Yuuri _ ,” the other one replied and Yuuri froze in place, eyes blown wide, breathing stopped in place and muscles tense. Viktor’s tone was decisive and calculated; it was a command for Yuuri to shut up then and there, unless he wanted to fight. It was the warning of an alpha whose sensitive tail was stepped on. To make matters worse, Viktor’s teeth were dangerously close to Yuuri’s jugular. 

Yuuri slowly placed the knife down, set the fruits aside and turned around in Viktor’s arms, still not eying him, and bit his bottom lip. “Sorry, I… Uhm, I didn’t mean to...”

Viktor’s softened at the sound of Yuuri’s meek voice. “It’s all right,” he breathed out. “Actually, I’d love to eat something…” He grinned. “Yuuri, I’d love me some Japanese.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Yuuri gulped, trying to play dumb. “What do you m-mean?” He knew exactly what Viktor’s desired were. But then again, if there’s something that Yuuri adores, it’s how responsive Viktor is to teasing. 

The Russian man simply pulled back a little and winked. Then he picked Yuuri up with ease, carried him out of the kitchen and threw him on the couch, knocking the pillows onto the floor. He loomed over Yuuri for a brief moment, lips at a breath’s distance, teasingly close, before leaning into a kiss full of desire. Yuuri tangled his fingers in Viktor’s hair, knowing full well where to pull and how to pull, and soon enough, he was panting and moaning into the kiss. 

Viktor’s hand then roamed under Yuuri’s T-shirt, his fingertips barely tickling the soft skin above his ribcage. Yuuri broke the kiss to gasp for air and Viktor saw the opportunity and nibbled at his neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin, then placing light kisses there. 

Yuuri moaned Viktor’s name and dragged his fingernails down his back, earning a low grunt.  Viktor shifted upwards, only a little, and Yuuri immediately went for his hard on, which was bulging out of his sweatpants. Viktor whimpered and buried his chin into chest when he felt the long fingers playing around his cock. 

Yuuri licked his lips. “I didn’t expect you to be  _ this  _ sensitive.” 

“Heh, neither have I, to be honest.” Viktor chewed on his bottom lip and let out a long sigh. “Look at what effect you have on me, Yuuri. You’re going to pay for that.” His pupils were blown wide with lust when he gazed at Yuuri. Leaving one last kiss on Yuuri’s lips, he crawled down until he could pull Yuuri’s pants down and discard them to the side, before hooking a leg over his shoulder and almost up the couch’s backrest. They were almost falling off the sofa, but Viktor wouldn’t have it any other way. In morning like these, when he forgot to wash away and mask his scent, Yuuri’s smell was intoxicating. He licked his lips eagerly before placing several open-mouthed kisses on Yuuri’s clothed member, never averting his eyes away from the man who was coming undone under his touch. 

Yuuri’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt the hot tongue dragging against his length. Then Viktor turned his head to the side and gently pinched the flesh on Yuuri’s thigh with his teeth, searching around for that spot that drove him  _ wild _ . When Yuuri threw his head back and his hips arched into the air, Viktor hummed in satisfaction. He placed countless kisses and bites on Yuuri’s skin, all while also palming at his cock, and he wondered if he could make Yuuri come only from this. Judging by those moans, it wasn’t impossible.

_ But oh, those  _ **_moans_ ** . Each groan, each short and ragged intake of air that Yuuri made was music to Viktor’s ears and sent thunders of pleasure through his being, also tickling his alpha ego. After all, nothing was more satisfying to a prowling alpha than hearing his mate coming undone, steady but surely. And it sure did have an effect on Viktor’s cock, which was painfully twitching inside his underwear, coating them with clear precome. He shifted around, just the slightest, trying to ease the pressure. 

Yuuri grabbed a fistful of the other man’s hair and tugged, bringing Viktor to reality. “Vitya, w-wait… Oh, goodness…” He was panting heavily, and his cheeks and chest were flushed a bright shade of pink. “Take your underwear off and come here,” he whispered.

Viktor did as told, discarding his clothing to the side, while Yuuri stood up removed his sweat-stained T-shirt and damp underwear, soaked wet from spit and his own precome. He took Viktor’s hand into his own and urged him to sit between his open legs. His hands snaked behind Viktor and began working on the small of his back, slowly inching upwards, massaging each of his vertebrae. He then crooked his head to the side, invitingly. 

Viktor happily sunk his teeth into the skin above Yuuri’s collarbone, sucking on a spot there before biting around. Yuuri grunted, because Viktor was avoiding his scent gland on purpose and he needed, he  _ craved  _ for that burst of pleasure that only a bite to the gland could offer. 

Yuuri’s hand glided between them and wrapped itself around both of their cocks, wet and slick with precome, stroking once, painfully slowly. Viktor wailed into Yuuri’s touch and his shoulders tensed up. 

“Come for me, darling,” Yuuri cooed, his voice a low rumble. 

Viktor shook his head and growled.

“No?” Yuuri seemed hurt, but it was all a play. He smirked. “We’ll see about that…” He increased the strokes’ speed and leaned more into Viktor, who scratched Yuuri’s back with all his might. “Tell me, Vitya, what do you want from me? Do you want me to behave like a well-disciplined omega and obey you? Or… Do you want me to be the alpha I am and give you a little challenge to get what you want?”

Viktor all but whimpered, a couple of strokes away from the edge. Then Yuuri’s hands stopped and loosened its grip, which pulled a frustrated groan from Viktor’s throat. 

Yuuri nibbled at the other man’s ear. “If you want to finish, you’ll have to answer my question.”

Grunting, Viktor shifted around, the head that gathered in the pit of his stomach slowly dismissing. He pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s before he let out a breathy answer, panting. “I don’t want an alpha… not an omega… I want my Yuuri.”

As an answer, Yuuri kissed him hard and long, his fingers wrapping once again around their lengths, pumping rhythmically. Viktor moaned deeply at the long awaited touch and, as expected, he needed no more than a handful of strokes to reach over the edge, his shoulders and knees trembling powerfully. He spilled over Yuuri’s fingers and their torsos, all while Yuuri kept the same steady pace. 

When he came down from the high, helped by careful touches, gentle kisses and a soothing growl, he leaned into the other man, body limp yet relaxed. Yuuri’s hands traveled to Viktor’s thighs and rubbed small, lazy circles on them.

 “Yuuri…” Viktor sighed. 

“Shhh, don’t worry about me, solnyshko.” He nibbled on the shell of his ear. “I want to save myself as much as I can for your rut.” He caressed Viktor, from the top of his head to the small of his back, gentle hands grazing over damp skin. 

“Who am I to deny that? Do as you wish...” Viktor let himself melt into the touch, closing his eyes and growling in content. 


	3. Next time be more careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zatknis = shut up  
> Lyubov moya = my love

Two days after Viktor and Yuuri have had an - ahem - pleasurable moment on their couch, Viktor’s rut was so close, they could almost taste it. His scent has become sweeter, impregnated by pheromones. It reminded Yuuri of freshly baked bread and it drove him  _ insane _ . Everytime Viktor would let him, he would nuzzle at his scent gland, eager for more of that soothing smell. It was counterintuitive, how an alpha searched for the scent of another alpha, when he should be put on edge by it. But then again, he was never the average well-built, confident, aggressive alpha. He was Yuuri, who used to spend hours upon hours poking at his belly, who muffled the anxious thoughts with loud music and who was anything but a people-person. Back in Japan, he always had what he needed: a quiet place to retreat to, a place to call home. Now, in St. Petersburg, he has much more; he's also got someone to look after, to care for. Someone he could be a true alpha for. 

They were spending a lazy afternoon in their apartment, patiently waiting for Viktor’s rut to kick in. And by the looks of it, there were less than 12 hours left. Viktor was pacing the rooms back and forth, aimlessly, muttering, swearing and growling every so often. He was hard-core prowling, jittery and restless. Yuuri remembered this stage all too well from when he was rutting back in Hasetsu or Detroit, and it always left a bitter taste in his tongue. Viktor was no different. If anything, he was frustrated. Frustrated that he wanFted to breed, but he couldn't knot just yet, because he wanted to sit still, for at least a moment. When Yuuri was like this, he would take Mari and run a few laps around the neighborhood, until his feet would be sore and he would collapse on his bed, tiredness tugging at the edge of his mind. The start of a rut was easier during sleep anyway. 

Maybe this could help Viktor as well. 

Yuuri waited for a couple of minutes, browsing through the channels on TV, until Viktor stormed into the living room. He began with the sweetest voice he could possibly pull off. “Vitya, would you like to go jogging with me?” 

Viktor glared at him, territory-marking pheromones burst into the air, and Yuuri sunk into the couch. Viktor’s fists were balling, teeth clenched and veins popping on his neck. He took a step towards Yuuri and Yuuri jumped up, instinctively putting as much distance between them as possible. 

Never has he ever seen Viktor like this, on the brink of a rage quit, sweat dampening his hair. Instinctively, Yuuri searched around for a place to run and hide, but Viktor was blocking the way to the kitchen, their bedroom and the bathroom as well. Then he eyed the front door.  _ He could go outside, let Viktor calm down.  _

_ No, that was stupid, Viktor needed him.  _

_ But what was he supposed to do? Suck it up and be Viktor’s easy prey? _

The floor creaked near him; Viktor was inching closer and closer, gaze locked on Yuuri, shoulders  squared and brows knotted together. He snarled, a terrifying sound, and Yuuri suddenly felt as he was lying at death’s door.  

Against his better judgement, Yuuri ducked down, trying to flee past him, to their bedroom, but Viktor was faster. He grabbed Yuuri by the collar, spun him around and threw him onto the floor. 

Yuuri fought back, kicking and punching everywhere. “ _ GET OFF OF ME _ !” he shrieked.  

Viktor pressed his weight on Yuuri’s torso, pinning his hands above his head. He bared his teeth and he rose an arm high up in the air. “ _ YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! _ ”

Yuuri saw the opening and in move full of determination, he shoved Viktor away, before running to the door. Viktor charged towards Yuuri, extended his arms and thud! they both fell to the ground, smashing against the wall. Yuuri scratched at the floor, desperately trying to get away from  _ that alpha that was trying to kill him _ . He screamed for help, he howled even though no one but his attacker were there to save him. His vision darkened and blurred when he felt smelled the buzzing pheromones of an alpha whose territory had been invaded. “Let me go!” he cried. 

Viktor twisted Yuuri’s arms behind his back, and now Yuuri could do nothing more than plead for mercy. “Please don’t kill me! Let me go, don’t hurt me, please!”

“Shut up, you’re pathetic!” Viktor barked, nostrils flared, and raised his hands up above his head. He smashed his fist into the wooden floor, right next to Yuuri’s ear. 

Yuuri yelped and shut his eyes. He waited for another blow, square in the head. And it never came. 

Viktor’s fingers were painfully clenched around his shoulders and he felt them shudder. Then he cautiously opened his eyes, one at a time, even though couldn’t see much with the corner of his eye, having been pressed face-down onto the floor. 

For a moment, it was quiet. Viktor was hunched over him, bangs falling in all directions, eyes red and cheeks wet. “I told you,” he murmured, voice barely audible. “I told you I'm aggressive…” He stepped back and fell near Yuuri. A whole new scent filled the room, more powerful than the other one before it. Regret, guilt. 

Yuuri crawled towards Viktor, shoulders and elbows still hurting, and against his better judgement, he ran his thumbs over Viktor’s burning skin, because he  _ understood.  _ He was well aware of all the emotional imbalance what came with a rut. Whenever he rutted, he would always break a piece of furniture or tear his clothes to pieces. He would never break a person, but then again, he wasn’t Viktor. 

However, compared to other prowling alphas he came across, Viktor was vanilla. 

Slowly, as to not startle the other alpha, Yuuri shifted until he was on a sitting position with Viktor straddling his lap. 

Viktor kept his chin tucked in his chest, as if ashamed of his outburst. This was not him. This aggressivity, this constant need to jitter, the tears, the way he made a fool of himself just now… This wasn't Viktor Nikiforov. These were the animalistic instincts that he had to deal with every rut, the ones that left him feeling disgusting and gross. 

“No negative side effects to the suppressants for athletes, you say?” Yuuri said, a bit too mockingly.

Viktor scoffed and looked the other way. “Zatknis…” Then he finally built up the courage to eye Yuuri. His voice was strained and unsteady, yet serious. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Yuuri grazed a thumb over his lips. “Of course, lubov moya.” 

“ _ Lyubov moya,”  _ Viktor corrected and Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Your Russian still needs some improvement.”

Yuuri scoffed, playfully. “So does your Japanese, but do you see me complaining?” 

“We're living in Russia, though.”

“Touché.” 

Viktor chuckled, but it was more of a tired sound than a happy one. He stared at a random point over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“So I guess the jogging is out of discussion?” Yuuri tried, caressing Viktor’s hips with steady yet careful moves. 

Viktor nodded. “Mhm… I can't go outside smelling like this.” 

“Then why don't you run after me around around the house?” Viktor’s eyes darted to Yuuri’s, so he went on with the explanation. “You're only going to get more restless from now on, so you need to use that extra energy somewhere.” 

Viktor shook his head. “No, thank you. I want to eat something, then maybe shower and go straight to bed. I feel the rut eating me from inside out, it’s crawling its way out from underneath my skin. I want to get a couple of more hours of sleep before it starts. And you should do that too.” 

Yuuri leaned his forehead to Viktor. “That sounds like a good plan.” 

* * *

They had some leftover pasta and Viktor wolfed down on that as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. He would need those extra calories and that energy anyway. 

While Viktor ate, Yuuri moved their groceries to their bedroom. He made sure the liquids, be it water or juice, were near the bed. He tucked the protein bars and candy near the door, behind a bookshelf, so they wouldn't be in direct sunlight. Viktor had a box of toys (it wasn’t much, just a vibrator and a dildo) which Yuuri arranged under the bed, along with a spare pack of condoms, and the bottles of lube were placed on their nightstand. Seeing them there made Yuuri’s heart rattle: he was indeed going to help Viktor through his rut. The thought of it was both exciting, exhilarating and intriguing. Sure, he was close with Viktor, they had all kinds of sex before, but this was on a whole new level. It was intimate, in a way that one of them was stripped from his better judgement and acted on pure instincts. Above all, it was a test of loyalty and trust. 

The door swung open, a question immediately following. “Yuuri?” 

Yuuri spun around and spotted Viktor through the barely open door. He smiled warmly. “I was making last minute preparation.” 

“Good,” Viktor mumbled. He fished a towel from their closet. “I'm gonna take a shower. Join me?” 

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders a little. “In a moment, after I finish here.” 

Viktor growled and headed for the bathroom. There he was again, Yuuri contemplated, ignoring him completely. He didn't blame Viktor, though.  _ However _ , there was a slight tinge of distress in his scent, just now. After he comes out of the shower, Yuri would confront him about it. The worst thing now for Viktor is to start his rut with the wrong mindset. But then again, perhaps this very frustration and built-up tension was what put Viktor off to a very bad start the previous ruts. 

Yuuri took one look at the floor and sighed. Viktor’s clothes - their clothes actually - were unapologetically scattered at his feet. They began sharing clothes when they realised they wore the same size and what once appeared baggy and loose on Yuuri fit like a glove on Viktor. 

He began to pick them up one at a time, when a lightbulb went off above his head. He then quickly separated them in half: the really dirty ones which went straight to the clothes basket to be washed later, and the other ones, who didn’t stank by any means, yet carried Yuuri and Viktor’s scents. He took those to their bed, then grabbed an armful of clean towel, as well as more puffy cushions from their sofa. Before he forgot, he opened the windows wide, to let the warm air inside. 

_ Time to get down to business _ , he thought, a grin widening across his face. Viktor was going to love this! He pushed their clothes close to the headboard and arranged the pillow and cushions on top of those, so it would be comfortable to lean on them. Then he placed the neatly folded towels at the other edge and laid the blanket atop of it all, smoothing its creases. He took a step back and admired his creation: it looked good, inviting even. He knew Viktor was the type to sleep with more than one pillow, so he was going to adore this.

The water stopped running. Yuuri turned to the bedrooms door. Surely enough, a few minutes later, Viktor entered, wearing a white robe and rubbing at his hair with a towel. “Yuuri, why didn’t you--” He eyed Yuuri, then their bed, and cocked his head to the side. “What’s this?”

His tone wasn’t irritated, not even mildly upset, but it wasn’t cheerful either. It sounded as though he was uninterested, and asked the question more for the sake of it than anything else. Because of that, Yuuri babbled when he tried to answer. “I, uhm, I wanted to make our bed more comfortable, and… and I guess I was going for sort of a nest feeling?” He fidgeted with his fingers, twisting and turning his golden ring. “I mean, I know it’s nothing like the omegas do, and not even remotely similar but I, uhm,” he bit his lip, “I hope it’s… I hope you like it…” He swallowed and his eyes darted to Viktor. 

The other man smiled a little. “It’s nice.” Then he passed by Yuuri, not sparing him a glance. “Go take a shower,” he said while running his fingertips across the wrinkle-free blanket, his mind seemingly elsewhere. 

Yuuri nodded and went straight to the bathroom. It was still steamy and warm from when Viktor used it, the mirror was foggy and the air was dense. Yuuri turned on the hot water and jumped right in.

It was one of his fastest showers ever, yet he still scrubbed vigorously at every inch of his body, all while trying to organise his thoughts.

_ Hey Viktor, I noticed in your scent that you were a little skeptical and maybe distant? Care to explain to me what’s on your shoulders and maybe we can work a solution out?   _ Too formal. 

_ Hey Viktor, why do I smell distress in your scent? _ Too sarcastic. 

_ Listen, love, I know there’s something bothering you, so please stop hiding it from me and let’s make it work out together. _ Too demanding. And too sappy.

Yuuri groaned and pulled at his hair. What was he supposed to do? He needed to talk to Viktor about this, even if it meant for them to fight again. Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat; he surely didn’t want to fight the other alpha, given the height and weight difference and what happened a couple of hours ago. But he had to. 

After all,  _ sometimes you have to pull your socks up and so some nasty things _ . 

He rinsed the last traces of soap and shampoo from his body before he threw a robe around his body and a towel over his head. He controlled the whole house one more time, to check if all the lights were turned off, if the faucets weren’t leaking and if the front door was locked. He wouldn’t come out of their bedroom for the next few days, anyway. 

Everything was fine, so he tiptoed to where Viktor was resting. He found him curled into a ball, with his knees close to his chin, and scrolling on his phone, eyes lidded. The blanket was covering half his body, from chest down. He didn’t have any top on, so most probably he was butt-naked. 

Then Yuuri noticed: Viktor’s bathrobe was above the spare towels, on the bed. Placed. As in, folded neatly and arranged there, not thrown haphazardly. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. Viktor was accepting his efforts of making the place more welcoming. Therefore, he discarded and laid his own bathrobe there, then tucked himself in, facing Viktor’s back. 

And he waited.  Viktor didn’t even growl. Strange. 

Nevertheless, the bitter scent was still there and stung Yuuri’s nose. He couldn’t leave Viktor in that state. So Yuuri did what Yuuri did best and begun with the most soothing tone he could manage. “Vitya?”

Viktor didn’t sketch a move. 

“Vitya, I want to see your eyes, please?” Yuuri tried again.

The Viktor turned around only the slightest, only to briefly gaze at Yuuri with the corner of his eye, before powering off his phone. He stood up to take it to another room, so it wouldn’t be a distraction for the following days. 

Now that he thought about it, Yuuri didn’t know where his own phone was. Possibly on the kitchen counter, that’s where he always keeps it and that’s where he’s last spotted it. 

In a few, Viktor was back, the skin on his arms full of goose bumps, so he went to close the windows and draw the navy-blue curtains. Even though it was way before sunset, their room was now embraced in a dim light, enough so they can make out each other’s outline. 

The mattress behind Yuuri dipped, and Yuuri turned around. Viktor was hovering above him, expression blank but… tired, perhaps? He rubbed his eyes for a moment, before leaning down and tucking himself in. Yuuri accepted him with open arms, eager for the first gentle touch that Viktor initiated in days. 

“Yuuri...” Viktor cooed, breath close to the shell of his ear.

“Yes?” Yuuri whispered and pulled the blanket upwards, so it would cover Viktor’s shoulders. This close to the other man, he could distinguish the disturbing smell easier. It definitely was fear, giver the bitterness. He took a lungful in, closed his eyes and focused. 

_ Threat _ . That was it. Viktor felt threatened. But why? For the last couple of days, Yuuri did nothing but submit to Viktor, closing an eye at his alpha outrages and understanding that there was nothing Viktor could have done.

“Yuuri,” Viktor repeated, sinking his nose into his lover scent gland and inhaling deeply. “Yuuri, I’m nervous...” he said so quietly, unsure if he heard him or not.

Oh…  _ OH _ .

“I’ll hurt you, Yuuri,” Viktor went on, with no intention of stopping. “I don’t want to hurt you. I have no clue what’s going to happen and I don’t want it to be a bad experience for you because then you might leave and that thought  _ terrifies  _ me.” His voice was seriously edging and his arms pulled Yuuri closer to him.

It took Yuuri a moment or two to process all that information. Viktor Nikiforov, the five times Grand Prix Final gold medalist and a role model to many when it come to confidence and self-control, was afraid of fucking things up.

Viktor was afraid of not being good enough. 

Viktor was  _ afraid _ . 

“Listen, Vitya…” Yuuri began and gripped Viktor’s shoulders to ground him, while also releasing his pheromones into the air, so the other man could bask in them. “Wanna know a secret? I’m nervous too…” he lifted his palm so Viktor could see that his fingers were trembling ever so slightly. “It goes without saying that neither you nor I could ever know what’s going to happen. But one thing is for sure: I trust you. And I trust that you would never want to hurt me. You… You pay so much attention to details that I highly doubt you could ever let a wrong move slip by you and hurt me, even by accident.”

Viktor chewed on his bottom lip, then opened his mouth to argue back, but Yuuri cut him right off. 

“Try not to think about this as a rut, alright?” he smiled playfully. “Take it as a three-days vacation to Orgasmland.”

Viktor burst into a laughter into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “Now that’s something I never thought I’d hear from you! He stood up, propped on his elbows and crawled up, so he could look Yuuri straight into his eyes. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, he pressed his mouth to Yuuri’s soft lips, in a kiss full of longing and love and hope. 

“At least I made you laugh,” Yuuri spoke between kisses. “That’s a plus.”

Viktor chuckled and growled sweetly. “It means the world to me, Yuuri, that we’re doing this together. You honestly have no idea…”

Yuuri’s gaze softened and caressed Viktor’s cheek and jawline. “Together indeed…” Then he wrapped his hands around Viktor’s back. “Now kiss me, please. I missed this.”

“So did I,” Viktor sighed in a low voice before locking his lips with Yuuri’s once again. 

They continued to kiss each other gently, hands trailing lightly on shoulders and necks, torsos pressed together and legs tangled, before tiredness tugged them to sleep. The start of a rut was easier during sleep anyway, wasn’t that right? 

  
  



	4. Who's in charge now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bozhe moi = my God

“Yuuri...” a voice called, shaky and weak, “...please.” 

A hand shook his shoulder and Yuuri’s eyes slowly opened, only to see Viktor’s face inches away from his. His forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat, lips parted just the slightest and tiny pants escaping it, and his vision was unfocused. There was a haze over his eyes, like a thick fog, blocking most of his vision.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered and cupped Viktor’s face. His skin was burning hotter than a fire. 

Viktor whimpered and leaned down to nose at Yuuri’s scent, electricity bolts running down his spine, making his member throb even harder. He grinded his hips against Yuuri’s, in an attempt show Yuuri how much he needed him. His voice was too strained for this. Fortunately, they were both naked, having showered the night before. 

And then, as if a red light went off, Yuuri jolted up, awake and alert. “Oh, goodness, Vitya! I’m so sorry I made you wait.” He instinctively reached for the bottle of lube, when Viktor pinned his arm into place, kissing his lips hungrily.

Before anything else, Viktor needed to taste Yuuri. The sugary, intoxicating, addictive Yuuri. It was a sloppy kiss, messy and wet and hot and Yuuri could feel his own cock filling up with arousal. Viktor bit down onto Yuuri’s lip and Yuuri couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. 

Viktor snapped his hips forwards, cock brushing against cock, skin against skin, and Yuuri understood that if they don’t start soon, Viktor would collapse. He released his arm, grabbed the lube and tucked it inside Viktor’s palm. “Open me up,” he almost commanded.

Without any other request, Viktor sat up and tore the plastic seal apart and popped the lid open with shaky hands. Every second seemed to last an eternity, he needed to stretch Yuuri out immediately, so it would be safe to take his cock.

At the same time, Yuuri grabbed the other one’s slightly trembling thighs, rubbing them carefully. “Darling,” he cooed, aiming to soothe Viktor, since he was too jittery. 

Viktor did calm down. He took a deep breath in, put himself together as much as he could, and moved down and Yuuri’s body. The other man spread his legs invitingly. Viktor growled appreciatively at the sight, before squirting a good amount of lube into his fingers and rubbing them together to warm up the clear liquid. 

He closed the lid, threw the bottle next to his knee and circled Yuuri’s hole, teasingly. His breath hitched at the wet yet cold pressure. Viktor might be the one off suppressants, but his hormones made Yuuri sensitive to touch as well, so everything Viktor did to him, he felt as a jolt of electricity through his body. 

“Don’t hold back, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured. “Moan for me...” And with that, he pushed a finger inside, without too much resistance, and immediately began thrusting it inside and out, painfully slowly. 

“Vitya-ah,” Yuuri whispered, closing his eyes at the blissful intrusion. 

It was happening. He couldn’t believe it, it was really happening. He was sharing Viktor’s rut with him, and the movement of Viktor’s finger inside him, stretching him out, was enough to prove that. His own cock twitched on his stomach, clear precome beaded at the head.  

“Yuuri,” Viktor mimicked, bending down to place a kiss on Yuuri’s red lips, then traveling down, nipping on his jaw and the crook of his neck. When his teeth grazed over the scent gland, Yuuri saw stars. 

Viktor soon added another finger and began scissoring them. Then he dragged his digits over Yuuri’s sweet spot, and his hips bucked up, searching for  _ more _ . The faster he was stretched open, the faster he could give Viktor the release he craved so much. 

Yuuri sweetly whimpered Viktor’s name and locked his arms around Viktor, drawing him closer and closer, eager for that skin on skin contact.

“So needy,” Viktor whispered, pushing a third finger inside. His own cock, now painfully erect and leaking, jolted up when he heard Yuuri’s high-pitched plea. 

“Take me, Vitya, please,” he breathed. 

Viktor melted into Yuuri’s begging, grazing his finger over that sweet spot one more time, making him clench around his fingers. His cock bobbed in anticipation, precome slicking the tip and dribbling down the shaft. “Shhh, patience…” Viktor shifted around so he could in a better angle. Then he pushed another finger inside.

Yuuri’s eyes darted open, tips bucked up and clenched around Viktor’s digits, hips shuddering. Viktor halted his movements, so Yuuri could get used to the additional stretch. 

“Wh-why four?” Yuuri almost sobbed. He wasn’t ready for a fourth finger, it took him a little bit by surprise. But he adored it, no denying about that. In fact, he secretly always wanted to be stretched this much, but never built up the guts to ask for it. 

“My mate needs to be prepared,” Viktor explained, voice low and growled. He began thrusting his finger agonizingly slow, basking in the soft whimpers and moans of pure bliss of Yuuri’s.  _ Gosh, he could get off only from those _ . 

Yuuri rocked his hips in tandem with Viktor’s rhythm, chasing an orgasm that was so close yet so far away. He kept moaning Viktor’s name over and over again, and he could feel Viktor’s member against his thigh, leaking more and more, getting rock hard. 

He was beginning to relax around Viktor’s finger, so Viktor rewarded him with sweet praise, a nibble or two to the scent gland and a more rapid thrust of his fingers. Sparks of pleasure traveled to Yuuri’s spine. 

“Viktor, please, I can’t...” he sucked in a sharp breath. “I’m close, Vitya, please!”

Viktor did nothing but growl and lean down until his lips were almost touching the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “Come for me, darling,” he cooed and then bit down on his scent gland, not enough to bond him, but enough to stimulate a tsunami of pleasure. 

Yuuri came in hot, white spurts over his own stomach, digging his heels and fists into the mattress and panting Viktor’s name. But Viktor didn’t stop there; he kept going and going, fingers going in and out, in and out, each time pressing against the sweet spot. 

With all that stimulation, Yuuri’s mind went blank, mouth dropped open and a scream stopped right in his throat. He let out a whimpered sound, but nothing more. 

“You owed me that one,” Viktor rasped near Yuuri’s jaw, before placing a kiss on his lips and finally taking his hand away, Yuuri’s hole fluttering at the sudden emptiness. 

His mind flew to a couple of days ago, when he got Viktor off, but he politely refused an orgasm. “Meanie,” he swore, running his fingers through his dampened hair.

Viktor licked his lips. “Playing dirty?” Then he lowered his head, nibbled on Yuuri’s collar bone and chest, before landing on his nipples. He placed kitten licks on one of them while working on the other on, absorbing the sweet, sweet moans he was given. 

Yuuri’s hand grabbed a fistful of Viktor’s hair and yanked his head back. “Quit playing around,” he demanded, trying to not pant as much. Viktor smirked and he knew exactly what Yuuri wanted. 

He fumbleded with the bottle of lube when he slicked up his throbbing member. In reality, his precome would have been enough as a lubricant, but then again, better safe than sorry. He didn’t want this to be uncomfortable for Yuuri. Regardless of how hazy his mind was, Yuuri’s comfort was always a top priority. 

Without being asked, Yuuri angled his hips to Viktor would have a better access to his hole. 

Viktor licked his hips hungrily. Normally, he would lick Yuuri clean; he was weak to rimjobs anyway. Well, Yuuri was weak to anything that mean  _ Viktor _ , and especially  _ his mouth _ . However, now, there was a raging boner he had to take care of. Therefore, he lined himself up with Yuuri’s hole, pushing his thighs slightly away, and it one languid move, he was fully inside, warmth tightly embracing his cock. 

Yuuri’s eyes rolled back, a grunt escaping his lips. He dug his fingers into Viktor’s shoulder. “Vitya, wait,” he breathed out. No matter how many times they did this, Viktor was still big. And now Yuuri was still sensitive, having orgasmed only minutes ago. He wasn’t hard, but he wasn’t soft either. 

While Yuuri already had orgasmed already, Viktor hadn’t. However, the main focus here was to tire Yuuri as much as possible, so he could be able to take the knot without much trouble. 

And Viktor did wait. As much as he wanted to pound Yuuri into oblivion, he had to make sure this was what Yuuri wanted. As expected, a moment later, Yuuri bucked his hips upwards, seeking for friction. 

Viktor took that as a green light and began rocking back and forth, paying much attention to the sounds Yuuri was making. He kept a steady rhythm, enough so he could get the edge off his strained member and to be pleasurable for Yuuri. He bent down and placed on open-mouthed kiss to Yuuri’s collarbone, them all the way up his neck and to his jawline and lips. 

Yuuri’s kisses were one of a kind, hands down for that. His lips, now flushed and puffed, were tender yet precise on Viktor’s, a combination that drove the other man wild. Yuuri chewed on Viktor’s lip. “Faster,” he demanded. “Give me all you’ve got.”

Viktor wasn’t sure if it was Yuuri’s lost-in-pleasure gaze, his tiny and hoarse voice, or the way he dug his heels into his ass, but that was the moment Viktor lost it. Kissing Yuuri one last time, he hooked one of Yuuri’s legs over his shoulder and began to pick up the pace. His cock was grazing over Yuuri’s sweet spot every so often, which made the other man pant in ragged breath, moaning Viktor’s name over and over.

Viktor could feel heat building up, faster and faster with each move. He let Yuuri’s leg fall off his shoulder, then lifted his hips up, gripping them firmly and he kept pounding. Yuuri was coming undone in front of his eyes, a beautiful sight to behold, indeed. 

Yuuri gripped the bedsheets, his breath hitched, his whole body shook, and he came again, fresh cum covering old one. He clenched around Viktor’s cock, and that was the end of Viktor. 

The force of his orgasm was so powerful that he stilled in place, his cock throbbing inside Yuuri’s velvet insides, covering them with hot spurts of seed. 

He bend down to a panting, exhausted Yuuri and brushed his bangs away from his eyes, then he placed a chaste peck on his lips. Yuuri melted into the touch, but sighed when Viktor pulled out. 

He looked up into Viktor’s eyes. They were clearing up. Not much, but they were. Even though he came inside of Yuuri, he didn’t knot him just yet. It was too early for that. Yuuri knew he had to earn the knot. And oh man, was he determined to earn that.

“That was amazing,” Yuuri tried, panting, when he came back from the high, to see if Viktor would understand him.

Viktor hummed happily. “No,  _ that  _ was amazing.” He grabbed one of the spare towels to wipe Yuuri and himself clean, as much as he could, before tossing it away. Then he lowered himself and placed countless kisses and whispered words of praise to Yuuri’s hipbones, before working his way up his torso and to his shoulders and neck. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and  allowed himself to surrender under the gentle butterfly kisses. Just for a moment. Just until he could catch his breath. So much for that renowned stamina, huh?

There was a nudge to his side. He didn’t even realize when the kisses had stopped. Viktor was holding a half-full bottle of water for Yuuri to drink. He accepted it wholeheartedly and drank it all in one go. 

“You’re still hard,” Yuuri took notice when he threw the plastic recipient to the side.  

“And you’re getting hard again,” Viktor replied, grinning, face now buried deep into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and palming at his hardening length. 

In a swift move, Yuuri flipped them over. He was now above Viktor, straddling his lap, stomach shining with leftover cum, eyes half-lidded and smirking. “I think we should fix that, don’t you think?” He found the bottle of lube, dribbled some onto his hand and threw it aside, before wrapping his hand around Viktor’s length. It was stone-hard, throbbing for stimulation. The previous orgasm had barely taken the edge off.

Viktor threw his head back, muffling a moan with his hand. 

Yuuri positioned himself above Viktor’s cock, the tip just barely grazing over his hole. He shuddered and placed a hand to the other man’s chest to ground himself. “If you won’t give me what I want, I’m going to take it myself,” he grinned and kept his gaze locked on Viktor’s while lowering himself down.

Viktor watched in awe how his cock disappeared into Yuuri, one inch at a time. It was torturously slow, and it dragged a loud, long grunt from his throat. 

“Ready, love?” Yuuri murmured when he was finally seated in. He rolled his hips, just the slightest. They’ve done this before, outside of heat, so Yuuri knew exactly how to move his hips to bring Viktor to a climax as fast as possible. 

Viktor growled, then whimpered when Yuuri shifted around and began moving his hips up until barely the tip was inside him before snapping back down. He kept this steady rhythm until Viktor was nothing more than a groaning, slippery mess. 

Quickly, heat began to pool at the pit of Viktor’s stomach once again. He had such a boner before Yuuri began to ride him, that he doubted he needed much stimulation until he would come. Besides, he was extremely sensitive during rut. And the sight of Yuuri, that stunning, breath-taking, beautiful man riding him towards another orgasm was what turned on Viktor the most. The way Yuuri’s ass bounced up and down, his strong thighs put to the test… God, how was Viktor so lucky?

And sure enough, his knot was starting to swell at the base of his cock. He dug his heels into the mattress so he could thrust into Yuuri as well. His nails dug into the firm flesh of Yuuri’s hips and snapped his hips upwards once, twice, three times before spilling into the stunning man above him, his swollen knot linking them together.

Viktor moaned Yuuri’s name, louder than ever before, panting, trying to catch his breath, while Yuuri cried out in pleasure, the feeling of being filled to the brim overwhelming him. He stilled over Viktor, focusing on the wonderful feeling of being full and being filled out. 

Yuuri had earned his knot, fair and square. 

His fingers trembled when he went for his own neglected cock, stroking it vehemently, before spilling a third time, less powerful, onto his fingers and Viktor’s stomach. Yuuri’s hole clenched around Viktor’s knot, and the other man moaned softly again. 

They both came down from the high, slowly but steadily, basking in Viktor’s sugary pheromones. He continued to growl quietly, in content, eyes lidded and a warm smile on his lips. 

“You okay down there?” Yuuri spoke, releasing his own pheromones into the hair. 

Viktor eyed him, and Yuuri could see that the blur in his eyes went away a bit. “Perfect,” he purred. “You feel amazing...”

“Hm, so do you.” Yuuri caressed Viktor’s taut muscles, kneading at the sides of his hips and waist. He remembered all the times he rutted alone, how he would have killed to have anyone massage his tense muscles after every knot. He imagined Viktor desired nothing else, so he kept kneading Viktor’s muscles with light pressure and slow moved, starting from his waist, then up to his ribcage and back. 

Viktor couldn’t erase the smile on his lips. That was one of the most satisfying knots ever, if not  _ the  _ most satisfying. He  ran his fingertips over Yuuri’s thighs. “Does it hurt?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Not at all. It’s a little sensitive, to tell the truth, but I love it. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He took Viktor’s hand into his own and kissed each finger. “You should get some rest.”

Viktor caressed Yuuri’s cheek, running a thumb over his lips. “I’m harder than I’ve ever been, I can’t close an eye.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so?” A sly, sly grin appeared on his lips. “Then mind if I do this?” he asked and rolled his hips just the slightest, but enough to make Viktor’s breath hitch. 

“Yuuri!” he bit back a moan. “ _ Bozhe moi _ , please do!”

Yuuri licked his lips and growled, a growl that Viktor recognized as a proud “I _ ’m in charge! _ ”. His instincts were at war with his rational mind now. He was the rutting alpha, he should be the one who’s talking the lead; but then again, Yuuri felt so, so good that  _ it didn’t even matter. _

Yuuri continued to roll his hips in an agonizing slow rhythm. It sure did the trick for Viktor, who let out a sigh of pleasure every now and then. He allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy the moment, with Yuuri kneading carefully at every muscle that he could reach and constantly stimulating him. Slowly, but steadily, heat built below his stomach. 

Yuuri growled lightly, almost purring, when he felt Viktor shudder under his touch, unloading himself once again inside of Yuuri. 

“That’s right, Vitya, give me all you’ve got.” Yuuri bit his bottom lip and slowed down the movement of his hips to give poor Viktor a change to come back.

“ _ Yuu _ ri,” he cooed, “you’re insatiable.”

He smirked. “You’re intoxicating, so we’re even. Come up here and scent me, please.” 

Viktor chuckled. He shifted to a sitting position, his head spinning from two consecutive orgasm. Yuuri was sitting on his lap and his knot still tying them together. It went down a bit, after his last climax, so it didn’t strain Yuuri so much. Nevertheless, they would have to wait another ten minutes before it went down completely. 

Yuuri clung to Viktor’s shoulder, immediately burying his nose in Viktor’s scent gland and inhaling a lungful in. Oh, how he missed that sweet smell of freshly baked bread. He lightly ran his fingernail over Viktor’s backbone, pulling him as close as possible.

Viktor, as the same time, nuzzled at his lover’s scent gland, while also releasing his pheromones into the air, filling their little would-be nest. He let out a faint, almost inaudible growl. It was the alpha equivalent of a purr.

Yuuri noticed this immediately. He pulled back only the slightest, so he could look Viktor in the eyes. To him, nothing said “I love you” more than a moment like this, when they held each other’s gaze, embracing each other, naked, both physically and mentally, with no boundaries, no finger to hide behind. He cupped Viktor’s jaw with gentle fingers and placed a tired kiss on his lips. 

Viktor was the first one to break the kiss, to nuzzle and nibble at Yuuri’s neck, stimulating his scent gland, since he simply couldn’t get more of that aroma. Two years go - even one year ago, if he’s honest - he couldn’t have imagined that he would be in such a place right now, sharing such an intimate moment with his mate, his  _ lover _ . He pulled Yuuri closer, as a means to show his unending gratitude, and Yuuri tightened his hug as well. In moments like these, they didn’t need words to talk. 

When his knot went down, he was reluctant to pull out, because the inside of Yuuri felt unbelievably good. Nonetheless, Yuuri needed some rest. Viktor pulled them back, his cock slipping out of Yuuri with a lewd sound, and come began to slowly dribble out. Yuuri whimpered at the loss, but Viktor dragged him closer to his chest. 

Yuuri nuzzled at his scent gland, licking it from time to time. He did this absentmindedly, limbs clinging to Viktor, as if he was afraid to lose that warmth. Sleep was finally getting the best of him. Viktor placed one last kiss at the crown of Yuuri’s head, caressing his hair, before drifting away.  


	5. Don't tease

Viktor knew he wouldn’t be able to get a good rest, and he was right. Everytime he dozed off, he woke up a couple of minutes later, muscles tense and sweating. He was constantly tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep, but with his raging boner, all his efforts were in vain. The next wave was inching closer and closer, but he wanted to let Yuuri get as much rest as he could. 

There was faint breathing behind him, quiet and regulate, tingling his nape. A warm yet soft arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. “Viktor?...” a small, almost singsong voice said from behind him. 

Viktor turned to him and ran his fingertips over the soft lines of his jaw. His skin was burning hot against Yuuri’s. It was a soothing difference of temperatures, for some reason or another, which Viktor’s clouded mind couldn’t explain. Yuuri’s pheromones began to fill up the space between them, strong and savoury. Viktor couldn’t pinpoint what exactly they resembled, but it was driving him crazy and he wanted, he  _ needed  _ more.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I suppose you didn’t sleep.” His drowsy gaze searched Viktor’s. Yuuri cupped the other man’s jaw and stole a chaste kiss. 

Viktor shook his head. For some reason or another, all his words were blocked in his throat.  He was definitely getting very close to his next wave of rut.  

“Weird,” Yuuri spoke and shifted around so he could look Viktor in the eyes. “It’s been almost half a day.” 

Viktor arched an eyebrow. It couldn’t have been that long. Now he regretted taking his phone to another room. He could go and get it, but that meant, first of all, leaving Yuuri’s side and second of all, he wasn’t sure if his legs were strong enough to support him. 

“It’s sunset now,” Yuuri explained when Viktor didn’t speak.

The other man chewed on his bottom lip, unsure how to respond. On one hand, he was relieved that the first - and worst - day of his rut was over and from now on it should be smooth sailing ahead. On the other hand, he still felt an aggressive wave of rut seeping through his muscles, therefore they still needed to take care of that before even thinking about said smooth sailing. 

Yuuri leaned over to kiss the other man yet again, a light touch of lips. Viktor responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Yuuri, pulling him a little closer, melting into the touch. Feeling Yuuri this close, heart beating against heart, legs tangled, bodies being pulled closer and closer, seemed to good to be true, and Viktor let out a soft moan into the kiss.  

Yuuri smirked. “Getting eager, are we?” His gaze wasn’t tired anymore. In fact, it was wide-awake, pupils blown wide and locked on Viktor’s.

The other man only chuckled. Yuuri knew the answer full-well, without Viktor having to tell him. 

A new burst of pheromones filled Yuuri’s nose, carrying the unmistakeable scent of baked bread. Viktor bucked his hips, grinding against his lover’s, and Yuuri wasted no more time. He hurriedly  pawed for the bottle of lube, then urged the other man on his back and straddled his lap. He let his weight fall on Viktor’s thighs, so it would keep him in place, and squirting a good amount of the clear liquid into his hand. He kept his gaze locked on Viktor’s when he wrapped his fingers around the stiff cock, grinning. His plan was to slowly drag a couple of orgasms from Viktor, so he could knot him on the first try. “Feels good?” Yuuri cooed, biting his bottom lip.

Viktor let out a soft moan, eager to be touched and driven over the edge. “So good…” Only now did he realise how much he missed being stroked like this. Yuuri made the smallest attempt to pick up the pace and Viktor dug his nail into his thighs, making the smallest attempt to buck his hips upwards, but the weight on his legs restricticted any movement of that sort. He let out another moan, louder than the previous, more desperate. It was almost embarrassing how sensitive he was; the pit of his stomach began to heat up.

Yuuri was pumping, twisting his fist around the head, just like Viktor loved it. The rhythmic movements pulled a greedy, loud grunt from Viktor’s lips. Yuuri smirked, pleased with himself. “Tell me what to do, Viktor,” he whispered. 

Viktor closed his eyes shut, lost in pleasure. It took him a moment to understand Yuuri’s words, as if all of his brainpower was now aimed at the constant, teasing even, stimulation. In the end, he managed to let out only a strangled word. “ _ Vmeste _ ...”

Yuuri’s movements halted just a second. His knowledge in Russian was still limited, but that word he knew.  _ Together _ . 

How could he forget? Viktor was weak for mutual masturbation. How come hadn’t he remembered this earlier? There was a slight tinge of rosy color to his cheeks when he slicked up his stiff member as well, grunting ever so slightly, then shifted forward and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. He stroke once, and they both moaned. 

Viktor threw his head back, digging his fists into the bed sheet and pulling hard, grunting and whimpering while heat began to pool in his stomach. His face, neck, shoulders and chest were flushed deep red and his cock still overly sensitive from the blinding arousal and having knotted not too long ago. But God be damned, if Yuuri was skilled in something, it was handjobs.  The pleasure, especially for Viktor, was almost overwhelming, but he loved it regardless. 

Yuuri kept pumping and pumping, steadily picking up the pace and keeping his eyes on Viktor. His own forehead was now covered with a sheen layer of sweat and small pants escaped his lips every so often. His movements began to be more erratic and unsteady as he approached an orgasm. He couldn’t come just yet, not before Viktor. A lightbulb went off over his head and he suddenly snached his hands away. 

Viktor whimpered, moaning and swearing, at the lost of friction. “Yuuri...” he pleaded. Only now did he understand what Yuuri’s intentions were. He grunted, mentally waving a bye-bye to his desired climax and running his fingers through his hair. 

In the past, he wasn’t a huge of of orgasm denial, until Yuuri did it to him a couple of months ago. After that moment, they did it almost every time they had sex. Yuuri was a master at it, he knew how to read Viktor and stop right before he was sent over the edge, whereas Viktor in no way had the patience for such act. 

Yuuri said nothing, but his lips curled up into the smallest smile, eyes lidded and shoulders squared. He lowered himself between Viktor’s thighs and began to scatter small pecks all over his hipbones and navel. At this point in their relationship, Viktor was a touchpad under Yuuri’s fingers. Press the right button and get the right note, and his moans sure were music. A beautiful, sensual music that Yuuri couldn’t get enough listening to. 

Viktor hummed happily, relaxing into the touch.  

Then Yuuri trailed his lips low to the stone hard member, slick with lube and twitching ever so slightly at the lightest of touches. Viktor gulped, knowing what was awaiting for him: endless teasing and touching and kissing, with a promise of release at the end. Yuuri licked his lips hungrily before dragging his tongue along the whole length and placing a lewd kiss at the very top, earning a mewl from Viktor. 

“No tease,” he demanded, but it was as though the other man wasn’t listening. Of course he wasn’t. 

Yuuri thumbed at the tip of Viktor’s cock, his finger coating with precome, then placing countless kitten lick at the very tip. He never, not for a single second, averted his gaze away from Viktor, knowing that eye contact turn the other man on faster than anything. Viktor shuddered beneath him, lost in high pitched whimpers and ragged sighs, fists balling in Yuuri’s hair. 

Yuuri grabbed the base of the other man’s cock, maybe a little too tight and waited, his gaze darting between the dusty pink head and Viktor, who was unbelievably close, panting and whimpering. Yuuri’s mouth began to water at the thought of sucking on the stiff, throbbing member. 

In any other circumstance, the rutting alpha would be taking the lead at any given time, stealing as many orgasms from the omega before knotting. However, Yuuri was no omega. He was a proper alpha and for Viktor’s rut, he would behave like no other. He would be a challenge to Viktor, aiming to prove him that he was better than all omegas combined, that he could earn and take a knot.  

He waited until Viktor’s breath fell into some sort of steady rhythm, before placing one last kiss on the head and finally talking it all into his mouth. Only Heavens know how much he waited for the salty taste and the heavy weight to fill his mouth to the brim. He pressed his tongue flat on the length and bobbed his head down and up, slowly, getting used to Viktor’s length and width and steadily working on the depth. He moaned, vibrations sending sparks of pleasure through Viktor, and felt his own growing harder and harder by the second, precome dirtying the sheets below.  

Viktor sucked in a breath, and Yuuri stopped, cock halfway inside his mouth. The was still holding his fingers at the base of it, to make sure that the climax didn’t happen anytime soon.

Viktor reached and clenched his finger into the dark locks, tugging upwards. “I said, no teasing.” His voice was low, demanding. Maybe with a hint of threat, even. In reality, he wanted nothing more than to come already. His heart was racing faster and faster, his palms were sweating and his mind was suddenly enveloped in a hazy fog.

Yuuri arched and eyebrow, seemingly unaware that Viktor’s next wave was upon then. “Make me.” He tightened his grip around the cock just the slightest.

That was the moment Viktor snapped. He grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, threw him against the pillows and pinned his hands above his head. His knees were on either side of his ribs. With his free hand, he pumped his cock a couple of times and a powerful orgasm ripped through his whole body, coming in long strings of seed all over Yuuri’s chest, shoulders and neck. 

Yuuri went limp at the feeling of hot come running down his skin, a blissful smile spreading across his lips, from ear to ear. His eyelids fluttered shut and he allowed himself to bask for a moment in Viktor’s hot cum. Marking your lover like this, scents mingling together, was a sign of dominance, but as the same time it was a sign of possessiveness. 

At this point, Viktor’s actions were dictated by instinct more than anything else. He was panting when he bend down just enough for his lips to bite the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “I made you,” he whispered, “ _ mine _ .” His hand trailed down, grazing his fingertips over the damp skin, until it reached in between Yuuri’s thighs and lightly circle his hole. “Still so wet,” Viktor whispered, pushing a finger against the rim of muscles, teasingly, not enough pressure for it to go inside yet. “But not wet enough.” He tossed the bottle of lube in Yuuri’s direction. “Open up.”

Yuuri gave him a puzzled look, reluctantly wrapping his hands around the bottle . “Wha..?” He had the slightest idea of what Viktor wanted from him, and his supposition was proven when Viktor pushed his thighs slightly apart. 

“Open yourself up. Let’s see much you truly want me.” Viktor demanded and sat back. He leaned on his heels and eyed Yuuri, without saying any other words.

Yuuri swallowed hard and closed his eyes; Viktor wasn’t getting a no for a no for an answer, his alpha side having complete power over him. Yuuri lubed his fingers up and spread his legs open, for Viktor to see. He pressed not one, but two of his fingers inside of him and was surprised and relieved to see he was still a little bit stretched out. Viktor growled in approval and when Yuuri parted his eyelids just the slightest, and saw the other man slowly stroking himself, fingers loosely wrapped around his member. 

If Viktor wanted a show, he was going to get a show. 

Yuuri growled as well and began to thrust his fingers in and out. The angle was a bit weird, he couldn’t get his fingers in all the way in, as much as he struggled. Soft moans and greedy huffs escaped his red-bitten lips every time his fingers grazed over his sweet spot. He also caressed his cock with light moves, quivering ever so slightly. The stretch wasn’t painful by any means, so he soon added another finger. 

Now that stretch, he felt. He sucked in a breath, closed his eyes and imagined as if Viktor was doing that to him, eyes rolling back. “Vitya…” he murmured softly. 

“Yes, darling,” he answered almost automatically. He picked up the pace of his own strokes and bit back a moan. 

Yuuri bit his bottom lip. “Viktor, please...” He was getting close, stimulated from all ends, unsure if he could delay his orgasm any longer. Small beads of sweat were dripping across his forehead and his muscled began to tense up, preparing for release. He pinched the base of his cock, but kept stretching himself out. He craved Viktor’s knot before he came. 

“One more finger,” the other man cooed, demanding, and began stroking his cock a little faster. “Come for me.”

Yuuri mewled and continued to do shallow thrusts with his fingers inside his whole, going as deep as he could and upping the volume of his moans just a smidgen, so he would stir Viktor up and convince him to  _ put his dick in already _ . 

But he knew this wasn’t going to be enough for Viktor. He wanted to see Yuuri pushing himself to the limits. 

And Yuuri did. He pushed a fourth finger in, sucked a breath in a stilled his movements for a moment.  _ Oh, Gosh, that was a close one _ . He let out a low whimper when he began to shallowly thrust his fingers in and out, in time with his breathing, urging his body to relax. “I can’t, Vitya,” he pleaded. “I need you, please…” 

“Cum,” Viktor rasped.

Through heavy lashes, Yuuri eyed Viktor, then his cock. If he wanted that inside of him, he would have to come first. Viktor did this on purpose, Yuuri knew it. Viktor has been in charge all along.

And that exact thought sent Yuuri over the edge, a powerful orgasm rippling through his whole body. He screamed Viktor’s name, choking a bit on the vowels, and kept stroking himself until the sensation was overwhelming. 

He didn’t need to open his eyes to know Viktor was crawling towards him, growling, as if he was ready to pounce on his prey. Viktor urged Yuuri’s hands away from his hole and cock and he whimpered at the feeling of emptiness.

“Hands and knees,” Viktor whispered, low and hoarse and panting, giving the other man’s hips a slight nudge. 

Yuuri rolled over without even thinking, tired, not yet ready for a second round, but at the same time eager for more, propping himself on his elbows and rising his butt high in the air, for Viktor to take. 

Before anything else, Viktor bent down and nipped at the soft, reddened skin between Yuuri’s shoulder blades, murmuring words of praise, which sent a chill down Yuuri’s spine. He was beginning to come back from the high, the afterglow still fresh in his mind.

Seemed as if Viktor took his sweet time waiting for Yuuri to be ready to go again, nibbling at his back and carefully palming his cock until it was half-hard. Then Viktor straightened his back and knead at Yuuri’s buttcheeks, spreading them apart. 

“Beautiful…” he murmured, lined his cock to up Yuuri’s hole, slick with lube and throbbing, and pushed in. Slowly. Slower than ever before, so Yuuri could feel it all. 

And oh God, did Yuuri feel that. He moaned and wailed, his fists balled and tugged at the bedsheets, his hips shaking. Viktor’s strong grip was keeping him in place, he couldn’t even push his hips back for more of that delicious dick. He grunted in desperation. He wanted all of Viktor and he wanted it  _ now _ .

“Patience, dear,” Viktor whispered as if he knew exactly what the other man was thinking, and Yuuri understood by the strain in his voice that even he was holding back. In a few moments that seemed like years to Yuuri, Viktor was finally seated in. “How do you want it?”

“Gosh, Viktor, I won’t resist much in this position,” Yuuri tried not to whimper. Viktor’s cock was pressing against his sweet spot and unless Viktor started moving  _ right that instant _ , Yuuri would lose his minds. 

Viktor bit his lips. “Perfect…” He pushed his hips forward and Yuuri all but screeched. “ _ How do you want it? _ ” he reiterated on a more serious tone this time. 

“Fast,” Yuuri panted. “Hard... Wreck me.” Never has he ever thought that he could be this eager to have his whole stuffed full with Viktor’s cock. He was so greedy, it was almost embarrassing. However, he was well-aware that this is how Viktor wants him to be.

Viktor began with shallow thrusts, barely pulling halfway out before diving back in, grunting constantly, and for a second, Yuuri thought he was going to tease him like that until one of them came, as punishment for the edging. He whimpered into the sheets; that was the moment he gave all his body up to Viktor, to do whatever he pleased with it. Whatever Viktor had in mind, Yuuri was rooting for it.

Viktor soon picked up the pace, snapping his hips faster and faster, the head of his cock dragging over Yuuri’s sweet spot more often than not. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he murmured between uneven breaths, heat starting to pool below his navel, as he was getting closer and closer with each snap of his hips. Viktor bend down just the slightest, so he could wrap his fingers around Yuuri’s leacking cock, now hard and throbbing and pump in time with his thrusts.

Yuuri mewled from the bottom of his lungs. It was too much for him, but he loved every second of it. Gosh, he was getting close embarrassingly fast.  The pit of his stomach and the small of his back began to heat up and tense up. His elbows collapsed, leaving him at the mercy of Viktor, who kept pistoning and pistoning his hips, grunting, growling. He, too, was getting very close, the base of his cock already began to swell up and push against Yuuri’s entrance.

Suddenly, Yuuri came, biting down on the bed sheets and muffling a string of moans and curses. His hips hips jerked back the moment Viktor came with Yuuri’s name on his lips, and the knot tied them together, keeping all of Viktor’s fresh, new come inside the other man.

Finally, Yuuri could breathe in and out, the fantastic feeling of being filled up embracing him in a soothing heat. All the teasing was worth it, and Yuuri managed to achieve his goal for today: Viktor had knotted him the first time.

Shaking, Viktor bent down, wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and gently pulled him so they could lie on their sides until the knot went down. It was the most comfortable this way, for both of them. Yuuri gasped at the change of pressure inside him, but pushed himself backwards, so he could be closer to Viktor. 

Their legs tangled together, his hands wrapped around Yuuri, carefully. Viktor kissed the soft skin on Yuuri’s back, now covered with a thin layer of sweat and flushed a deep pink. 

“You okay there? Does it hurt?” Viktor cooed, voice low and hoarse, while running his hands over Yuuri’s shoulders, kneading at the firm muscles. He could feel how tense and worked up Yuuri was. 

“Not at all,” Yuuri smiled and intertwined his fingers with Viktor’s. “I love this…”

Viktor’s breath hitched and Yuuri floze in place, terrified that he said something out of  place. But then Viktor let out that low, crooning rattle in his throat, similar to a pur. “Yuuri,” was all that he could say.

The sun went and the room was left dark yet warm. Viktor’s pheromones lingered into the air, mixing with Yuuri’s, creating a soothing scent for both of them. The two men spooned each other until Viktor’s knot went down and it was safe to pull out, but then again, he didn’t want to. In fact, Yuuri was the one who had to shift around and let the softened cock slip out of thim. Yuuri whimpered and Viktor growled at the loss. 

The smaller man rolled around and embraced Viktor tightly, locking his around around him. He dug his nose into Viktor chest and pulled him closer, fingers digging into this back. In that gesture, Yuuri said all his words couldn’t: how glad and happy he was that Viktor decided to share such an intimate part of his life with  _ him _ .

At the same time, Viktor had the same feelings, he was beyond delighted that he finally had a lover, he finally had  _ Yuuri _ , and they went through this together.  


	6. Rut with a Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schtoh? = What?  
> Bozhe moi = My God

The sun hasn’t yet appeared from beyond the horizon when Viktor slowly woke up and opened his eyes. His whole body was still heavy with sleep, soreness creeping from underneath the skin of his lower back and shoulders. His eyes stung; there was too much light. Someone must have drawn the curtains. Through half-slitted eyelashes, he pawed for his Yuuri, but found only the warm, ravished yet soft bedsheet. He jolted up, panicked because Yuuri left him be, abandoned him even! when he heard a soft voice from behind.

“Good morning.” 

Viktor’s head snapped around. Yuuri was rummaging through the plastic bags full of food and pulled out two protein bars. That’s right, they barely ate during the last few days, so Viktor figured his lover might be hungry. When they could have eaten, seriously now? When they weren’t sleeping, they were having sex. Amazing sex, Viktor wanted to add. 

Then Yuuri made his way back to the bed, a wide smile never leaving his lips. “Sorry I woke you up, Viktor.” He urged Viktor closer to the centre of the bed, then crawled next to him. He leaned into place a soft kiss on his forehead, brushing strands of hair away. 

“Yuuri...” Viktor whispered and had to clear his throat. Gosh, his voice was so hoarse after all the whimpering and screaming. “Yuuri, you were limping, are you hurt?” His voice was so low, it could’ve been a whisper.

Yuuri was nuzzling in the crook of Viktor’s neck. A few moments later, he handed him a water bottle and Viktor drank most of it in one go. 

“I’m fine, Vitya,” he said and shifted in front of Viktor, offering him a protein bar. “Eat with me,” he asked. 

The other man shook his head slightly, eyeing the space between them rather than his lover. “Not hungry.”

“You have to eat, Vitya, you know that,” Yuuri tried. “You can’t go through a rut without food.” He was trying to assert himself in front of Viktor - he even pushed his chest out - but there was a slight tremble of his fingers that he couldn’t get rid of, and they both noticed it. 

The truth was that Viktor was so hungry he could’ve eaten a horse, but at the same time, the thought of having food into his mouth made his stomach toss and turn. Yuuri was still waiting, a bar in each hand, one of them extended to Viktor. He wasn’t going to give up until Viktor put some food into his mouth and they were both well aware of it. 

Therefore, Viktor took the protein bar and opened it with shaky hands. Even the stale, comercial smell of it almost made his insides becomes his outsides, he forced himself to bite down and chew. Yuuri was eating nearby him, a slow chew of teeth against sweetness.  

“Is there something wrong?” Yuuri broke the silence between two bites.

Viktor’s gaze darted at him. “Hm? No.” He shook his head. 

Then Yuuri’s voice and gaze dropped. “You’re awfully quiet.” Viktor was never the person to not talk, which was both a good and a bad thing. On one hand, Yuuri found it comforting: to have someone carry on a conversation for both of them, but at times it was too much. He needed his quiet time, no denying about that. On the other hand, the lack of talking was a signal that Viktor was unwell, in one way or another. 

“Sore throat,” Viktor explained and rubbed at the front of his neck for emphasis. 

“Oh,” was all that Yuuri said. He put his protein bar away, and Viktor did the same. He never wanted to look at that gross pile ever again. Nevertheless, it was true that he did feel better with something in his stomach. They drank a whole bottle of water together, then Yuuri crawled towards Viktor only to sit on his lap, then crooked his neck to the side and exposed his scent gland. 

He sensed Viktor tense, perhaps this would be of help.

And it was. Viktor dived in immediately, an enormous grin spreading across his lips, inhaling Yuuri’s addictive smell while also releasing his own into the air. Their mixed scents would last in that room for days, and Viktor was so looking forward to it: drifting off to sleep and waking up in an air that was tinged with them. 

His erection started to grow between them, slowly but steady, rubbing against Yuuri. It was unreal what the other man’s scent alone did to him. Not to mention all the sighs and soft whimpers of pleasure whenever Viktor brushed his lips or grazed his teeth over the sensitive neck. 

Yuuri’s hand traveled from Viktor’s back to between their abdomens and began palming at their lengths. 

Viktor let out a shaky breath. “Eager, aren’t we?” he teased. He nibbled at Yuuri’s earlobe and he needed all his willpower to not turn them around and get down to business. The crown of his head was heavier and heavier by the minute, a new wave inching closer. 

“You looked like you needed it,” Yuuri whispered. He felt a finger or two travelling over his entrance, and shivered. After numerous knots and countless teasing, he was extremely sensitive. Every light touch of Viktor’s seemed to send bolts of electricity through Yuuri. He clung to Viktor’s shoulders when the fingers made the smallest attempt to enter him. “Hurry up.”

Viktor was kissing and nibbling at Yuuri’s reddened skin, so his question came out muffled, but extremely arousing. “How do you want it,  _ Yuu _ ri?”

“I don’t care,” Yuuri whimpered and gasped when Viktor pulled the skin over his scent gland. Viktor growled a little in appreciation.

It was funny, the whole situation. Viktor was the one rutting and yet, Yuuri seemed to be the needier one. Truth be told, there was something addictive about Viktor’s knots and the feeling of being filled out to the brim, and Yuuri could never get enough of it. Furthermore, ruts (and omegas’ heats as well) usually fell into one of the two categories: there were those who prioritized their own pleasure, and those who put their partner’s pleasure first. As far as Yuuri saw, Viktor fell into the second class.

Viktor growled quietly while he talked, which made some syllables rumble. It didn’t usually happen, so it was strange to hear, but for some reason or another, it was so hot. “I can knot you faster if you’re on your back, but longer if you’re on you’re on your stomach...” 

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s cock in a firm, hard grip, making the man moan. Two fingers were spreading Yuuri open and he felt the stretch better than ever, considering how sensitive he was.“Viktor,  _ I don’t care _ ,” he almost spat out, “but make it rough.”

He was one step - more like one finger - away from begging.

Something behind Viktor’s gaze flickered. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, as if to collect himself, then spun Yuuri around and threw him on his back. The sheets shuffled when he pawed for the bottle of lube and dribbled a good amount of thick liquid onto his fingers. Yuuri was wet enough already down there, and quite well stretched, but better safe than sorry. 

He loomed over Yuuri while his hand snaked between his thighs and down to his hole once more. He teased the entrance for a short moment, then pushed two fingers inside. 

Yuuri let out a ragged breath, amazed by how well he was taking Viktor’s fingers. His thighs spread wider apart on their own and he grabbed at Viktor’s shoulders, as if to ground himself. When he felt movement there, he arched his back, silently pleading for more. And Viktor was kind enough to give; he slowly picked up the pace until he reached a speed fast enough to put Yuuri on the edge, panting, moaning, greedy for more. 

Suddenly, as if flipping a switch, Yuuri came, screaming. His body shuddered from head to toe, he clawed at the bedsheets and in the air for something to hold onto. Small spurts of come decorated his chest, while Viktor kept stoking Yuuri’s insides. In that moment, it was too much, and the overstimulation stopped a second scream in Yuuri’s chest.

Viktor gently removed his fingers and wrapped his arm around Yuuri, rubbing his cheek against the other man’s neck, scenting him. “That was lovely...” Viktor whispered next to his ear.

_ Lovely  _ was the last word Yuuri would personally use. It was breathtaking, to say the least, both figuratively and literally. He was panting so hard, drying the insides of his mouth. 

Yuuri’s limbs were lead-heavy, but he still wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck. He waited for Viktor to say something else, anything. Instead, he heard only the low, steady rumble in Viktor’s chest, while he placed countless kisses on his skin, from the crook of his neck, to his jawline and lips. For a moment, Yuuri allowed himself to bathe in the warmth of Viktor’s touches and his sweeter-than-usual scent. He knew full-well was Viktor was doing: he realized it was an intense experience, and he was babying Yuuri. 

The most striking part was that Yuuri came so powerfully only from fingering. But oh goodness, Viktor was scraping his fingertips over his sweet spot on each and every thrust, of course it had been a full-body orgasm. 

He cradled Viktor’s face in his palms. His gaze wasn’t clear, but he wasn’t cloudy either. Today it might be the last day of Viktor’s rut, if Yuuri satisfies him enough. 

He placed a hand on Viktor’s chest and both halted their movements. Then Yuuri slowly nudged him to the side, until Viktor was the one lying on his back and Yuuri atop of him, knees spread on either side of his waist. His head was still spinning, but he forced himself, through deep and measured breaths, to not wobble from side to side.

From that angle, Viktor was a sight to admire. Most of his hair was tucked behind his ears, but the strands that weren’t were flying all over the place. His pupils, with a little bit of fog left in them, were blown wide and focused on Yuuri. His flushed lips were parted ever so slightly and a wash of blush was coloring his nose, cheeks and ears in the most adorable of ways. 

Viktor was eyeing Yuuri, one eyebrow arched higher than the other one, lips slightly parted. “Schtoh?...”

“Say, Vitya...” Yuuri ignored the question and began with a singsong voice, that he knew would melt Viktor. “How do you feel about using toys?” He bit his lip. 

Viktor’s eyes blew wide. “What… What toys to do have in m-mind?” he stammered. 

And in that moment, Yuuri had him wrapped around his finger. As an answer, he crawled to the edge of the bed and pawed for the box. From there, he took the neat, black and white vibrator. 

Viktor shuddered at the sight. He knew how that felt inside him, buzzing, pressing against the best of spots. A soft groan escaped his lips. “Bozhe moi...”

Yuuri caressed the underside of the vibrator and placed a kiss at the very top before speaking in a low murmur. “What do you say, Vitya? I ride you while this is inside your hole. You give your best knots when you’re ridden anyway.”

Viktor muttered under his breath, “Cockslut.” He rubbed at his eyes. He knew that much stimulation would probably make him black out, but perhaps that’s what he needed in those moments. The more orgasms he had, the faster his rut was over. Besides, he knew that his desire and arousal would be sensed easily in his scent. 

Yuuri tilted his head to the side, not hurt one bit by the swearword. In fact, he was surprised he managed to make Viktor turn to such language. “Oh, is that how we’re playing?” He smirked. “Are you complaining?”

Viktor ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. Of course he wasn’t. He needed to urge his thighs to stay in place. Yet, they trembled when Yuuri looked at him through gorgeous, lidded eyes and ran his tongue over his teeth. 

“Alright then,” Yuuri almost whispered, reaching for the lube. “Shall we begin?”

Viktor said nothing. It wasn’t a real question, but more of a rhetorical remark. He parted his legs only the slightest. 

Yuuri quickly slicked up his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the lube only a little bit. He kept his gaze on Viktor and then pushed a finger inside. He grinned. “So tight...” 

Viktor hissed at the cold intrusion, face scrunching up, but soon relaxed his muscles. He topped so often, he forgot how it felt to be fingered. “More,” he demanded. “Please.”

Yuuri leaned down and placed kitten licks at Viktor’s scent gland while moving his finger in and out, slow, to give Viktor time to adjust. 

Soon enough, he was panting Yuuri’s name over and over between quiet moans. His eyes were closed shut, lost in pleasure. He was never the one penetrated during a rut, but  _ damn _ , did it feel good. It was something else than what he experienced before. To begin with, his nerve endings were in overdrive, and Yuuri’s fingers felt longer, thicker, pulling and pushing deeper, longer. He could’ve orgasm only from this, had Yuuri gone faster. And it was only the first finger, mind you.

Soon enough, Yuuri added another one. 

Viktor groaned. “Yuuri-ah!” His hand reached to touch himself, but Yuuri yanked it down. He growled. Yuuri too, but louder. 

In a normal situation, Viktor would grow back, asserting dominance. However, he was at Yuuri’s mercy here, the dominance has already been established, for now. Yuuri leaned over to kiss Viktor when he added a third finger. Viktor moaned deeply, the pit of his stomach heating up faster and faster, and chewed on Yuuri’s lower lip. 

Minutes later, Yuuri removed his fingers and wasted no time in slicking up the vibrator with a good amount of lube. Then he teased Viktor’s entrance with its tip before pushing it inside in one swift move. 

Viktor’s breath hitched in his chest when the thickest part moved past the ring of muscles and settled dead on under his prostate. He took a deep breath in and braced himself. In the past, he managed to have hands-free orgasms only from anal play alone, with that specific vibrator, it was  _ that good _ . And he was beyond eager to find out how it would feel to have Yuuri clenched around his cock at the same time.   

Meanwhile, Yuuri worked himself open. He was already slick and stretched out nicely, a lot of  lube and a bit of left-over come running down his thighs. By the time the vibrator was buzzing inside Viktor, making the man squirm and whimper, Yuuri could easily get four fingers inside him. 

He positioned himself over Viktor’s cock and slowly lowered himself down. 

Viktor let out the longest grunt, digging his fingers into Yuuri’s thighs and gritting his teeth. Even this simple move was almost too much, but he wanted to push his limits. Both of their limits. 

Yuuri stilled his movements once he was fully seated in, giving Viktor a few moments to adjust to the multiple stimulations. He stroked his throbbing cock lazily, to take the edge off. “Too much?” He needed to orgasm fast, otherwise he would explode. He was so hard, it was borderline painful. Yet, he wasn’t nearly as hard as Viktor felt inside him. 

Viktor shooked his head and breathed put a short answer. “Go on....”

Yuuri took it slow at first, rising himself a few inches before diving back down. He knew the vibrator would do most of the work, rubbing against Viktor’s sweet spot. He set it to the lowest intensity, so it wouldn’t be too overwhelming. 

The keywords here were “ _ too _ overwhelming”. 

Unbelievably fast, Viktor was on the edge. He babbled incoherent words in Russian, chewing at his bottom lips and panting and moaning and grunting from the back of his throat. His thighs were constantly shuddering, the amount of pure pleasure was maddening. He saw stars when he came inside of Yuuri, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He threw his head into the pillow and arched his spine high off the bed and his whole body was shuddering and his mouth hung open but no sound came out. 

Yuuri moaned when hot spurts of come, more powerful than ever before, spurted inside him, filling him up. He didn’t come yet, but he wasn’t very far away either. One of his shaking hands moved to his stomach and caressed the sweaty skin there and he could have sworn he could feel the warm semen swimming inside of him. 

“No knot?” Yuuri teased, huffing and running a finger through his hair.

Viktor needed a long moment to answer him, his head spinning and legs numb from the force of that orgasm. “Too early,” Viktor huffed. 

In a way, Yuuri was relieved to hear that. The more orgasms Viktor had to have between knots, the closer the end of his rut was. It was a bummer, though. Yuuri loved every second of it. It was a smooth rut, as well. Viktor sure did seemed content with it.  

Yuuri chuckled. He left the vibrator inside Viktor for the next two orgasms, but it took four of five - they both lost count - for Viktor to finally be able to knot Yuuri. 

Neither of them said it, but they knew that this might be one of Viktor’s last knots, and the one to last the longest: an hour or so.

And it was the best knot yet, for both of them. They orgasmed at about the same time, which doesn’t happen that often, but as Yuuri’s cock leaked white beads over Viktor’s stomach, the other man snapped his hips upwards and lock them together. 

They were panting, exhausted. Yuuri had to prop his hands on Viktor’s chest to keep himself steady, but his elbows were trembling ever so slightly. The back of his throat feels like sandpaper. He gazed at the water bottles near the nightstand, but they’d have to wait. 

Looking back at Viktor, he seemed on cloud nine. His throat rumbled louder than ever and he smiled from ear to ear, running his fingers through his messy hair. Small huffs and puffs escaped his mouth while he tried to catch his breath. 

Yuuri tried not to move too much. He also tried to massage Viktor’s muscles, but it was too slippery under the layers of semen. 

“Yuuri...” Viktor whispered, but it didn’t seem like he wanted to say anything more. He was feeling how full of come Yuuri was and he  _ loved  _ it. Yuuri was his. He had his scent and bite marks and bruises. Heck, he even had his come inside of him. 

They didn’t talk much afterwards, nor did they need to. When Viktor’s knot finally went down, it happened slowly. At first, he felt the seed slowly oozing out of Yuuri, dampening his thighs and the bedsheets below them. Yuuri hummed at the new slickness and gathered some on his fingers, only to lick them clean shortly after. 

Viktor moaned at the sight, and his cock twitched inside of Yuuri. He pulled out a little bit too early, and Yuuri whimpered at the slight tug against his rim of muscles, but Viktor couldn't wait any longer. He urged Yuuri on all fours as quick as possible and began lapping at the come that was oozing out, and it was still a lot. Yuuri whimpered and chewed on his bottom lip every time Viktor sucked at his hole and his tongue pushed inside. He never thought he could have an orgasm only from rimming, just like he thought he couldn’t orgasm from fingering, yet here he was, spilling one more time on the sheets below them.

Viktor turned him around before grabbing a towel and wiping himself and Yuuri clean. They shared three bottles of water and then laid close to each other, legs tangled and chests close. 

As Viktor began to doze off, something in his scent changed. Yuuri quickly picked it up as happiness, and kissed the center of Viktor’s chest before cuddling closer. 

He believed wholeheartedly he could show Viktor that ruts can be enjoyable. Judging by the new flavor to the scent and Viktor’s quiet purr-like growling, he did it. 

It was the first time since the gold at Worlds that Yuuri fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 


	7. It all end here...?

There was a nudge to Yuuri’s side, then the mattress shuffled. He came to his senses, dragged from the depths of sleep, and heard a light patter of bare foots around the bed, then some plastic bags shuffling.  _ Oh,  _ he thought,  _ Viktor must be hungry… _

Wait just a second. 

He jolted awake.  _ Viktor must be hungry!  _

“I'm sorry I woke you up, darling…” Viktor talking to Yuuri, but rummaging through the plastic bags until he found a banana and a bottle of water. “I didn't mean to.” 

Yuuri all but stared at the fluid lines of Viktor’s back and shoulders. 

“Want some?” Viktor asked and Yuuri shook his head. Viktor’s bright gaze shone in the rays of sun, and his blue eyes looked as though they held the sky. His smile was warm, just a slight tug at the corners of his mouth. He ate his breakfast in silence, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Yuuri couldn't help but marvel at the man before him. Fresh out of a rut, but he looked as though nothing has happened. Of course, his hair was a mess, and there were scratch marks and bruises all over his neck and shoulders, but it's not as though this was the first time Yuuri saw him like this. 

One thing's for sure: his rut was short. Or, at least, shorter than expected. This couldn't be anything but a good sign. Yuuri had done his job: he satisfied Viktor to no ends. And above all, Viktor didn’t seem exhausted at all. Sure, he wolfed down on the banana like there was no tomorrow - poor guy - but otherwise than his insatiable hunger, there was nothing that screamed ‘my rut just ended’. Usually, alphas were toil-worn. 

Viktor placed the banana peel and empty water bottle on the nightstand before hearing his name whispered from behind. It was Yuuri, who had his arms stretched out, invitingly. Viktor plunged right in, embracing Yuuri and holding him tight. 

“So I guess your rut is over?” Yuuri said, stroking Viktor’s back. 

Viktor nodded. He pressed himself closer to the other man. 

“What a shame…” Yuuri shrugged a bit and chuckled. 

“Why’s that?” Viktor pulled back only the slightest, to look into the other man's eyes. He was utterly confused.  _ It was a shame that a rut ended…? _

Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face and smirked. “I enjoyed it.” 

Viktor went red as a tomato and buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “You can't say stuff like that!”

Yuuri chuckled and embraced Viktor tight. “Wasn't that my line?”

Viktor murmured, “Still… Ruts are gross.” 

Yuuri’s breath stopped in his throat. “Was this rut… gross to you?” 

Viktor exhaled a deep breath. “I can't say I feel gross now, but –” he searched for the right word  “–but rather…  _ sticky. _ ”

_ Sticky _ . A shower now would be out of discussion. It would burn too much. But at the same time, staying in that bed wasn't a good option either, because it was all a mess and it had way too many damp spots to count. They could go and relax on the couch, but Viktor needed to stay in that room for a little longer, surrounded by their scent. 

Then a lightbulb went off over Yuuri’s head. He took the leftover towels, arranged them so they cover most of the dirtiness, put the cushions and pillows that fell over back at their place and urged Viktor to lie on them. 

“Yuuri…” he murmured and watched Yuuri kick the dirty blanket off the bed.

“I’m here, Viktor.” Yuuri’s voice was barely above a whisper, as though he knew he didn’t need to speak louder for Viktor to hear him. 

Viktor sighed. “Closer.” 

“In a moment.”

“Now.”

Yuuri couldn't refuse him. He gave up on the romantic idea to wipe and wash Viktor clean and instead he snuggled on top of him, chests pressed together. Their naked bodies pressed together, skin on skin, warm on warm. For some reason or another, it was more intimate than any rut or sex they would have. When the atmosphere was heated, they took the lack of clothes for granted. But now, when they were rubbing circles on the other one’s skin, they were very much aware of where their bodies touched. 

Viktor shifted and lapped at Yuuri’s scent gland, stimulating the release of pheromones and all of a sudden, Yuuri understood. Viktor needed him close, as close as possible. 

That's what Viktor missed all throughout his life when he was rutting: someone to care for him after it all ended. It wasn't a well known fact that alphas required aftercare after their ruts. But Yuuri knew it. He knew it full well. So he released as many pheromones into the air as he could and he started crooning. 

Almost instantly, Viktor began to relax and he pulled Yuuri closer. 

They’ll stay like this for a couple more hours, maybe even a day, then shower and slowly but surely return to their normal lives. It goes without saying that Yuuri wished these moments would never end. And that he was planning to ask Viktor to help him with his rut next year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally come to an end with this fanfic, people, thank you so much for reading and for being patient XD <3 The last two chapters were a pain in the neck to write


End file.
